falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Centaur
Twin centaur |game4 =FNV |articles4 =Centaur Evolved centaur Giant evolved centaur Moe |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Centaur }} Centaurs are mutated creatures. They are a result of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus gone horribly wrong. Background West Coast Centaurs encountered in New California and Mojave Wasteland were created by the Master. The creation process involved tossing a varied mix of humans, dogs, cats and other types of animals into a Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) vat to be infected by the virus, and then seeing what mutant chimera emerged as the virus produced rapid and unpredictable mutations. The resulting centaurs can differ quite radically in physical appearance from one another. However, all known centaurs are somewhat humanoid in appearance. Capital Wasteland Like their western counterparts, the Capital Wasteland centaurs were created by infection with the FEV along with the super mutants. Their birthplace, like the super mutants, is Vault 87. Variations Centaurs of all known varieties are not harmed by radiation, but seem drawn to it, as they are often found in heavily irradiated environments. Two-headed centaur Physically, these centaurs are around the size of a bear, with a large, misshapen torso and six humanoid arms that serve as legs. A cluster of wriggling fleshy tentacles bloom out from their underside, scrabbling at the ground around them. Branching from their front halves are a pair of long, thick necks, with a canine head on the right and a humanoid one on the left. The canine head has a thick metal collar around its neck, adorned with spikes, not unlike an ordinary dog collar. The two heads are seemingly aware that they are not separate creatures, as the dog head can be seen trying to gnaw on the humanoid head. So far, the two-headed centaurs have only been encountered on the West Coast, in New California. One-headed centaur This type of centaur retains the hands, arms and only the human-like head of its two-headed "cousins." Unlike the two-headed version, however, it has three long, tentacle-like tongues coming out of its mouth instead of feelers on its back, and uses a ranged attack: a high-arcing, slow-moving saliva projectile that can carry lethal doses of radiation and is fairly accurate, even at long range. It is capable of igniting lingering gas vapors as well. In close quarters, it utilizes a long, three-pronged tongue to whip and slash at any intruders. This kind of centaur can be encountered both in the West and the East of the former United States. Evolved centaur These centaurs are a bigger and stronger variant of centaur. Having been exposed to much more radiation than regular centaurs, they have significantly more muscle mass as well as thick clusters of tumors growing from their backs. Giant evolved centaur An even bigger variety of the evolved centaur, the giant evolved centaur is the largest and most dangerous variation of centaur to be discovered to date. One is located in The Devil's Throat. Behind the scenes In Greek mythology, centaurs were creatures that were typically half-human, half-horse. The human part would end at the bottom of the torso, where the hindquarters of a horse would begin. The Two-headed Centaur has an uncanny resemblance to one of the monstrous shapes taken by the alien creature in John Carpenter's 1982 sci-fi Horror cult classic; The Thing (a much more faithful adaptation of the 1938 short story Who Goes There? by John W. Campbell than the 1951 version, The Thing From Another World which featured a walking plant-man) in which said alien entity consumes genetic material from various dogs and humans, eventually producing such a misshapen chimeric appearance. Whether the similarity was intended or is merely a coincidence, the Two-headed Centaur remains almost identical, right down to the writhing mass of tentacles and tendrils. Gallery 527_centaur_concept_normal.jpg|''Fallout 3'' centaur concept art. CentaurCA.jpg|''Fallout 3'' centaur concept art. FO1 Centaur target.png ‎|Centaur Aimed Shot Category:Creatures Category:Centaurs Category:Fauna de:Zentaur es:Centauro fr:Centaure hu:Kentaur it:Centauro (Fallout) pl:Centaur pt:Centaur ru:Кентавр sv:Centaur (Fallout) uk:Кентавр zh:多脚兽